Like I Do
by BadGurl
Summary: All's fair in love, war and adultry


I don't own digimon k? Ok I've sent six emails 2 fanfic.net and they still haven't emailed me back about fixing my stories! Unfortunately I completed the third longer part 2 "don't walk away." It comes out screwed up but u can still read it without trouble u just can't review it. So please email me if u want me 2 post it anyways k? If I don't get at least one email then u can bet I'm not posting it k? ANd thanks Fallen angel from heaven 4 mentioning me in your michi fic! Major sweet factor there thanx!: )

Like I Do  
Matt held a sobing Mimi in his arms as she cried into his shirt. "He's never hit me before Yama-kun! At first it was just fighting, bu-but Taichi's _never _hit me before! Why can't he see that I love him! He's always telling me I'm a lier and a deciever! But it's because he never acts like he wants me!" She sobbed. Yamato just held her tighter. He was going to kill Tai. Mimi had started coming to him when the fights started. Soon she was sharing his bed. He just wished Mimi could love him like she did her husband. He knew she was just using him for physical purposes but he needed her to much to let her go. She looked up at him with her big hazel eyes and he new instantly what she wanted. His lips met hers and he began to carry her off to their room babystyle.  
  
Chorus  
  
He don't understand you like I do  
And he'll never make love to you like I do  
So give in to me  
'Cause I can show you about a real love  
And I can promise that everything that I do  
Is just to satisfy you  
End Chorus  
When you hurt I ease the pain girl  
Caress your frame  
Get those worries off you brain girl  
Im in your corner  
Do what you want  
Its your thing girl  
I've been there since the trifle  
We one and the same girl  
So I can't play with you  
I wanna lay with you  
Stay with you  
Pray with you  
Grow old and gray with you  
And good and bad time   
we always make it through  
'Cause what we got is true  
No matter what they say to you  
I can straight lace you  
Not just Appearece  
Similate your mind  
Strengthin your spirit  
Be the voice of reason when you ain't trying to hear it  
You want it but you fear it but you love it when your near it  
Sit on the sofa   
get a little closer  
Touch you right  
Just like a man's supposed to  
I knew you was the one  
Thats why I chose ya  
'Cause you get down for yours  
And ride like a soldier  
  
The sun's ray struck her hair making her look like and an angel. Yamato never slept after their love making. He knew that the instant she woke up she would go back into Taichi's arms. He ran his finger down her jaw and kissed her cheek. "Ashiteru Koishii." He whipered in her ears, knowing she would never hear him. Yamato watched as her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him. He knew the routine, he would watch as she got dressed, give him one last hug, leave to go running back to Taichi, and leave him waiting for her return.  
  
Chorus  
He don't understand you like I do  
And he'll never make love to you like I do  
So give in to me  
'Cause I can show you about a real love  
And promise that everything that I do   
Is just to satisfy you  
End Chorus  
Your sould ain't a toy  
You ain't dealing with a boy  
These feelings inside  
I can feel that for ya  
When you spend time with your woman and listen  
It shines more than anything  
Like diamonds that glow and glisten  
I can't impress you with diamonds and wealth   
'Cause any woman thats willing   
can drive and get it herself  
I rather show you its heart felt  
Make your heart melt  
And prove to you that you're more important than anythin else  
Your worth while, special like my first child  
When I see your face its always like the first time  
  


Our eyes met  
And I knew we'd be together but we haven't tried yet  
I wanna give you things I didn't buy yet  
Hold you  
Mold you  
Let me in I can show you  
Ain't no tellin' what we can grow to  
Let it be known I told you and I'm gonna be there for whatever you go through  
My love is true  
  
She hasn't been back in three weeks. She wouldn't return his calls. Did she even need him anymore? He knew that he would always need her more than she could ever need him, but he hadn't counted on her to stop needing him. God he missed her. Was she with Taichi? Did Tai make her happy? Would she ever let him make her happy? Or was he asking for more than he would ever get?  
  
Chorus  
  
He don't understand you like I do  
And he'll never make love to you like I do  
So give in to me  
'Cause I can show you about a love  
And I can promise that everything I do   
Is just to satisfy you  
  
End Chorus  
  
Yamato stood outside her apartment. Tai's car wasn't in the driveway so he knew he wasn't home. The rain was coming down hard on him, but he wanted it this way. The rain seemed to wash the pain away. He stood their drenched from head to toe staring up at her window. He deserved her more that Tai ever could! What did he have that he didn't? What could Taichi give her that He couldn't? He was breaking, he knew it. He needed to touch her openly, to admitt he loved her without fear of rejection. To marry her, have children with her! Why couldn't she understand that!  
  
I'm the light when you can't see  
I'm the air when you can't breath  
I'm that feeling when you can't leave  
Some doubt, some believe  
Some lie,cheat,and decieve  
So its only you and me  
When you're weak I make you strong  
Here's where you belong  
I ain't perfect but I promise I won't do you wrong  
I'll keep you away from harm  
My love is protected  
Wrap you in my arms so you never feel neglected  
I'll just make you aware that what we have is rare  
And in the moment of dispare   
I'm the courage when you're scared  
I'm loyal  
I'm down for ya  
As soon as I saw ya I wanted to be there for ya  
'Cause I could hold it down for ya  
I'll be around for you  
Plant seeds in the soil  
Make love all night 'till I bend and beg for you  
Your a queen there for I treat you royal  
This is all for you  
'Cause I simply adore you  
  
Yamato watched as her light clicked on and her shadow came to the drawn curtain. He knew she had seen him. Did she even care? He wanted more. He needed_ her_. He needed her love. 'Please Mimi Please Please Please Please' His mind whispered. If she loved him then there would be no reason for heaven. If she rejected him then he was already in hell and would have no reason to live as a shell. He saw the door swing open and Mimi rush out with a blanket and umbrella in her hands, not even bothering to cover herself with the umbrella as she raced toward him with it. 'Heh, just like her, everybody else coming first. He smiled at her through his shivering body.  
  
Chorus  
  
He don't understand you like I do  
And he'll never make love to you like I do  
So give in to me  
'Cause I can show you about a real love  
And I can promise that everything that I do  
Is just to satisfy you  
  
End Chorus.

"Yama-kun! Have you gone insane! You're shivering!" She yelled standing on tiptoes to wrap the blanket around his shoulders and the umbrella over his head. He couldn't say a thing as the cold finally over took him and he allowed himself to be pulled into her apartment. She sat him on the couch next to the blazing fireplace as she made him some hot soup. Yamato stared at the fire praying it would engulf him. His eyes looked up at her as she walked over and sat beside him handing him the bowl of soup. "I haven't seen you in a while." He whispered bluntly. She blushed and looked away. "I-I've sorta been-" "I've missed you." he inturrupted.  
"Yama-ku-" "Stop calling me that!" She looked up at him surprised at his outburst. "Stop acting like we're so formal!" She said nothing for a while, but then she finally broke the staring silence and turned away as she crushed his world. "Thats all we have, formality." His eyes took over a dialated wild look as they widened and he backed away from her dropping the soup and the blanket to the floor. She dismissed the newly born stain on the carpet and started toward his backing form. "Yama-" "You're lying." He stated backing away. "Yamato please-" "Your lying!!"  
"No-" "Stop!! Shut up!" Yamato collapsed to his knees and crushed her legs to and hips to his chest as he burried his face in her stomache."All those nights. Those beautiful nights. THey had to mean something to you! They had to! Tell me!" He yelled frantically. Mimi knew he was bordering insanity and she also knew she could lie to him no longer. She broke down and begun to cry. Yamato looked up at her crying face in question. "I haven't come back because I"m falling in love with you." She whispered almost to low to hear. But he heard it as if it had been screamed on a loud speaker.  
Yamato stood up and crushed her sobbing form to his chest crying himself. But they were tears of happiness. She was his. She would never leave him again. He wouldn't let her. She loved him.

Sorry 4 any spelling mistakes, I kinda just slapped this thing on k? 


End file.
